


Run Away Now

by afterandalasia



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Cinderella (1950)
Genre: Based on Speak Now - Taylor Swift (Song), Community: disney_kink, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Girl Saves Girl, Left at the Altar, Rescue, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding is supposed to be everything that Cinderella has ever wanted.</p><p>Until she realises that it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Away Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinkmistress](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kinkmistress).



> From the [prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/4400.html?thread=4320816#t4320816) at Disney Kink - Belle steals Cinderella from the altar. Based on a fanvid to Taylor Swift's _Speak Now_.

It's what she wants, Cinderella tells herself. It's everything that she wants. A husband, a _prince_ no less. A home, a _palace_ no less. A white dress, a ring on her finger, white roses in her hands. It is everything that every woman should want.  
  
"We are gathered here,"the priest drones beside them, "to unite these two hearts in the bonds of holy matrimony which is an honorable estate."  
  
She cannot meet the Prince's eyes. She knows that he is looking at her kindly, warmly, with all of the affection which has developed between them. He always does. But he is still 'the Prince' to her, and in a deep and chill way she knows that he always will be. Even as he takes her hand, even as he took it before to slide the diamond ring onto it. There wis a cold in her bones that his touch does not warm.  
  
"Into this, these two now come to be joined."  
  
Perhaps it would be better if she had been allowed to choose the flowers, or to pass comment on her dress, or indeed to have any say at all in her own wedding. Even her bridesmaids are complete strangers. Her best friend... the most important person in her life... does not stand beside her.  
  
For a moment, Cinderella raises her eyes, but the lighting is too dim for her to see if Belle is here at all. Strange, really; it was Belle that had given her the strength to go on, some days, when everything had been at its worst. And now she is standing here alone instead.  
  
"If anyone present can show just and legal cause why they may not be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."  
  
 _Forever_. The permanence of it weighs upon her, and for a moment her eyes droop to the ground.  
  
There is silence. She is not sure why it makes her hand tremble.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Her heart almost skips a beat. Eyes widening, Cinderella turns to see Belle pushing people aside, appearing from the back of the church. She is still wearing her blue dress; she had originally refused to come to the wedding at all. Whispers fly through the pews, through those standing at the back -- of course, everyone here is too polite to whisper. Or too afraid of damaging their own reputations.  
  
"Stop, right now!"  
  
Belle isn't the sort of person who says please. She _tells_ them to stop, and makes her way to the aisle to run up it. Every footstep sounds, though muffled by the carpet.  
  
"Belle..." Cinderella breathes. She barely realises that it is aloud until the Prince's hand falls away from hers. Her eyes lock with Belle's, and she can see pain and hope there; pain and hope mix to form an ache in the centre of her chest as well. She wants to press her hands over her heart to keep it in place.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" The words are shouted, demanded; Belle is only yards from Cinderella now, and both of them turn as the King jumps out of his seat. His already ruddy face is rapidly darkening further. "Guards!"  
  
There is a rattle of metal, and at the back of the church the guards start to move. They are too startled to react quickly, though, and Belle turns to Cinderella in the brief lull.  
  
"Cindy, you don't have to do this," she says, fast, breathlessly.  
  
She's the only one who says 'Cindy'.  
  
"Don't say yes. If you were ever even asked whether you wanted this at all... don't say yes. Let's go, now, just run away. You and me."

Belle said that once before, last summer when the air was hot and lazy and Cinderella desperately wanted her life to change. Then, the had 'run away' to a meadow beyond the town, sat in the long grass and sweet clover, and talked until the sun set about anything and everything. It had been the most perfect day that Cinderella can remember.  
  
"You!" the King thunders. He points frantically at Belle, almost falling out of his chair, and as the guards actually start to move Cinderella darts down.   
  
Her hand reaches out to brush against Belle's, then as the guards draw closer she throws herself forwards instead, arms spread wide. "No!" Belle's hand falls on her shoulder, shaking but strong. Cinderella steels herself and looks into the guard's eyes, even though she knows that her veil is slipping out and she will run right out of her shoes if she is not careful. "He asked for them to speak now!"  
  
"Nobody can stop this wedding!" says the King. The Prince looks more shocked and confused than anything else, as if he cannot comprehend what is playing out in front of him. The King is the one doing the shouting. "She- she!" Spluttering, he points at Belle still. "She has no right!"  
  
"No..." Cinderella feels her voice become calmer for a second. "The only people who can stop a wedding are the priest... or the bride or groom."  
  
She looks to Belle, frightened and uncertain of her past or her future, and everything is absolutely perfect.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
  
  
  
  
They start by running. Everything else will have to wait.  
  
Belle's father is called Maurice, and he only cares about Belle being happy. He hugs Cinderella so tightly that it almost hurts, and she almost cries just because of that. They all know that whatever the Prince wants, the King will demand that the wedding goes ahead, even if Cinderella is dragged to the altar by guards.  
  
"I've always wanted adventure," says Belle, picking up Cinderella's hand and kissing each knuckle in turn. The diamond ring is somewhere on the floor of the church by now. Cinderella feels warmth spread up her hand from each touch, and either doesn't notice or doesn't care as they lean closer together. She isn't sure of which it is. "With you, it will be everything I've ever wanted."  
  
Adventure. That sounds good. Adventure with Belle does sound better.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cinderella's first kiss is on her wedding day, even if it isn't with her groom.  
  
She prefers it this way, anyway: her wedding dress muddied and tattered, her shoes lost somewhere on the road, her hair falling messily loose around her face. Belle runs her fingers through that hair, and whispers that it is better than gold. Cinderella replies with a kiss, deeper than words.  
  
"We'll need to leave this town," says Belle, as stars prick through the sky above them.  
  
Cinderella squeezes her hand. "Then let's go."


End file.
